herofandomcom-20200223-history
Michelangelo (TMNT)
Michelangelo is a member of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and is the resident joker of the group who rarely takes things seriously and has a deep love of pizzas - he wears an orange bandana and utilises two nunchakus in battle. 1987 TMNT cartoon Michelangelo is one of the four main turtle brothers and is the most lighthearted and unstable of the bunch. He often plays tricks on the other brothers and has a constant love for pizza and sugar. In an episode he develops a crush on a girl named Kala.BackgroundMichelangelo is known for his love of pizza and innocent comic relief. He loves to skateboard, surf and party party party. Michelangelo has a free-spirited character, with a hopelessly innocent and romantic heart. When he meets Kala, the Neutrino girl from Dimension X he develops a crush on her which is reciprocated.He also seemed to hold the place as the family cook. Making his own pizzas during his downtime or buying food whenever he's outside the lair, even getting Splinter sushi. He has a close friendship with Raphael as the two of them compliment each other with their comic timing, despite the fact Raphael would make fun of him (which is amusingly reversed with their 2003 counterparts) the most. Michelangelo has episodes of him assisting a superhero he admires named Bugman. He also collects comic books of his adventures and his action figures. Michaelangelo was well known for the catchphrase "Cowabunga". With his love for pizza, comic books and skateboarding, Mikey was the turtle a lot of kids related to, what with his innocence and careless personality, which gave most fanfiction writers the impression of him being the youngest turtle of the team, although he would occasionally show glimpses of maturity, particularly in episodes such as "Adventures in Turtlesitting" and "The Power of Three". He also showed empathy to a young alien in "The Starchild" despite the alien's destructive powers. The 1987 version of Michelangelo later appears with a few recognizable cartoon characters in Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue. Personality: Mikey's personality is that of a biker or punk teenager. Next Mutation Mikey's the only turtle who continued to like pizza. Besides being the wisecracking turtle, he also drives their jeep along the streets of New York, hosting his own pirate radio show, The Sewer Hour. He was also shown to have very odd eating habits (i.e. chicken feet, pouring soda on his cereal, etc.). 2003 Series Mikey is still the youngest of the turtles. He still loves to torment Raph and annoy his brothers, though despite his imaturity, Mikey has impressive skills. Mikey also has a super hero alternate ego called Turtle Titain and is a big fan of the Justice force. He also has a pet kitten named Klunk who he loves very much. 2012 Series Just like in all the tmnt series Mikey and his brothers were once ordinary turtles. However instead of a kid who adopted them from the pet store, it was Hamato Yoshi, Splinter, who had. When they were infants, they were adopted from a pet store by Hamato Yoshi, Splinter. When their soon to be father walked passed a strange man, a kraangdroid, he felt something odd about him and followed. Unfortunately Splinter gave away his position when he accidentally stepped on a rat's tail. The Kraang found him and attempted to kill him, but Splinter fought back hard. In the end, the Kraang dropped the canister of mutagen causing the turtles and Splinter to mutate. Splinter came in contact with a rat last, thus mutated into a rat, While Michelangelo and his brothers, after coming in contact with Splinter when he was human, mutated into humanoid turtles. Splinter knew they would never be accepted in society, so he took them to the sewers, made a home down there, and made the four turtles his children. Knowing the world would be dangerous and there would be a time where they want to explore the outside world, Splinter trained the boys in the art of Ninjitsu. Michelangelo and his brothers were named after great Renaissance artists from a book Splinter fished out of the storm drain. Like all his incarnations, Mikey is the youngest and least mature of the turtles. Unlike his past incarnations Mikey has freckles and is the shortest of his brothers. He also has a severe case of ADHD and has a habbit of naming stuff. Personality Mikey is generally portrayed as the youngest member of the turtles, as well as the the most immature. Like all younger sibblings, he loves to bother his brothers, tease them, get into their stuff, and prank them. In all his incarnations Mikey has a gluttoness appetite, especially for his favorite food, Pizza. He is bassically more laid back out of all his sibblings and is the most fun of them all. Mikey has more of a cocky additude and doesn't always take things seriously, but that doesn't always stop him from trainning or trying to do his best. He has a more creative passionate side to him as shown in the series. He has an artistic talent in the 2003 series and has a talent for naming things in the 2012 series. Mikey may not be focused like Leo, Strong like Raph, or Smart as Donnie, but his speed and raw talent make up for those flaws. He's more of the comic relief as he likes to make people laugh and have fun. Out of his sibblings though, Mikey has a much bigger heart. Always wanting to do the right thing even if it lands him in trouble as seem through out the series. Mikey's much more social and just wishes to be apart of the surface world and be accepted by humans. He's also more of the sensitive one, and is usually sweet. He never looses his temper unless it gets to the point where he can't take it. as shown alot through the series, Mikey is an animal lover, especially when it comes to cats. Gallary File:ImagesCARKQV35.jpg|Michelangelo from the 2003 show. Michelangelo.png|Michelangelo in the 2012 cartoon. Category:Animal Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Pure of heart Category:TMNT Heroes Category:All-Stars to the Rescue Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Reptilian Heroes Category:Heroes with Cooking Skills Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Important Category:Turtles Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Video Gamer Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Super Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Different Cultures Heroes By Eric Evans Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Heroes who break the fourth wall Category:Immature Heroes Category:Nickelodeon Heroes Category:Handsome Heroes Category:Heroes who are Sweet Category:Handsome Category:Brothers Category:Vigilantes Category:Mutants Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Heroes who are Smarter than they Look